Never Without You
by Just Dyana
Summary: Smutty one-shots taking place in canon or post-canon. Contains Inukag for the moment. Three: Future. The situation has been strange since Kagome has come back — there's a weird tension between her and Inuyasha, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Until the moment feels right, at least. Lime towards the end.
1. Bond

Warnings: NSFW / smut, (very) light bondage and (very) light femdom. Please do not read if this makes you uncomfortable.

Summary: Kagome has a suggestion for her husband, and Inuyasha's not all that into it at first, but he may get convinced. Post-canon.

Word count: 3,164

* * *

Bond

"You want to _what_?" Inuyasha asked with too much shock in his voice to actually sound angry.

Kagome immediately felt heat take over her face and she protested, albeit a little weakly.

"I didn't particularly said I _wanted_ to do it, I just said _some people_ do!"

Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes.

"That comes from Miroku, doesn't it?"

Kagome blushed an even deeper shade of grey. Admitting to knowing about this, erm, _practice_ and discussing about it with her husband was one thing, but admitting that she had discussed about it with someone else, and specifically with Miroku, was even more embarrassing.

"Well I'm not surprised that _he_ 'd do that sort of stuff," Inuyasha continued, interpreting her change of color as an answer, "but I ain't going to."

"Of course, you don't have to if that makes you uncomfortable. As for Miroku, he—" Kagome answered quickly, happy to see a way out of this conversation that had taken the worst possible turn — not that she had expected it to go differently when she had started it. She was just _curious_ , and there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

"What d'ya mean, 'if that makes me uncomfortable?'" Inuyasha interrupted her, squinting at her.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked.

"Are you implying that I can't do what Miroku does?"

"Inuyasha, I—"

"Keh, well we'll see about that! Better get ready for when I return, _wife_!"

With those words, he grabbed her, pressing a heated kiss against her lips and stormed out, leaving her a little breathless and terribly confused.

Kagome touched her lips, unable to hide her smile. She had noticed the blush on his cheeks when he had gotten out, and she knew that as much as he was trying to get better at the whole interaction and demonstration of affection thing, those were still a bit hard on him. Which made it all the more significant when he did. For a while, she had always been the one initiating them, although Inuyasha never pushed her away and soon grew more confident, but for him to do it himself — hugging her from behind, kissing her — was still relatively new, and Kagome loved it. She loved that he felt comfortable enough with her to do that.

To be completely honest though, the first time he had grabbed her ass, she had frozen, and then bursted out laughing at the unsure look he was giving her, like he expected her to pull Hiraikotsu out of nowhere or to just purify him on the spot. He had seemed embarrassed, and she had apologized, but she had told him that she'd appreciate it if he kept those sort of things for a private setting.

That being said, what she had offered for them to try tonight was very, very new for the two of them. A grin slowly made its way on her lips. Well, she'd have to make sure that he would _enjoy his time_.

* * *

It would have been a lie to say that Inuyasha hadn't thought about Kagome's proposition during the day. It would have been a lie to say that he wasn't a bit nervous, and it definitely would have been a lie to say that it wasn't the only thing on his mind as he walked back to their house. He could smell that she was in there, having completed her duties as a priestess, and that she would feel him coming.

He swallowed, and hesitantly walked through the door.

"Well hello there, _husband_ ," Kagome greeted him, her voice teasing. He practically shivered at the title. He knew she liked it when he called her his wife, but he didn't know if she realized just what it meant for him. There had been _years_ during which he had thought that he was unlovable, that he would never be with anyone. Then, there had been Kikyo, sure, but, well, that hadn't turned out too well, had it?

And now, he had her.

Sometimes, he still couldn't believe it.

"Keh," he said, because he wasn't going to tell her all that.

Kagome flashed him a smile before turning back to what she was doing, and he thought she just _knew_. An inexplicable but familiar warmth spread in his chest. He was so fucking lucky, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve that — any of that.

"So, how was your day?" she asked, still busying herself to finish getting their meal ready.

"We took care of a minor demon," he answered with a shrug. "Nothin' remarkable."

"Same old same old, huh?"

She put his bowl in front of him, and he just nodded, starting to eat immediately. It wasn't so much that he was starving, it was just that he wasn't good with small talk. Fortunately, he knew Kagome knew about it and that she wouldn't mind.

Well, sometimes she _did_ seem to be annoyed when he didn't ask anything, but it was just that he expected her to _tell_ him about it.

You know, like he didn't. Once again, he was pretty sure Kagome knew just how much he cared about her, but every once in a while, generally when he had done some thing that had really rubbed her the wrong way and that he saw nothing wrong with, they had an argument about it.

Their friends said it was really an 'old couple-y' thing to do. Like those morons didn't continuously fight over Miroku's antics.

Speaking of Miroku… Inuyasha quickly gulped down the rest of his meal, setting his bowl down with a satisfied sigh that Kagome knew would be the only sign that he had enjoyed it.

"So, wench, you had something in mind for tonight?" it was his turn to give her a teasing grin, but despite his apparent confidence, he wasn't prepared for her to move towards him in a feline motion, getting on her knees and pressing her body against him just a little, before kissing him sensually, teasing his bottom lip and moving away before he could try anything.

"I do, _husband_ ," she answered, and this time he decided that yeah, she knew _exactly_ what it did to him when she said that, because she looked just a little too pleased with herself when he sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes took a more serious glow and she pulled back a little more.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? I— I think I'd really like to do that with you, but I don't you to feel like you're forced, whether it's because I asked you or because of what Miroku—"

"You're thinking too hard about it," he groaned, leaning forward to get another taste of her lips, because boy had he missed her today. "I said yes, didn't I?"

Kagome chuckled against his lips, bringing her hand to his cheek in a tender gesture.

"You did," she whispered. "So, erm…"

"Plus, 's not like it's gonna be anything I won't be able to get rid of if I want to," he added with a cocky smirk.

He hadn't expected her to give him a bright smile. She turned back, quickly grabbing a relatively small amount of rope, and showed it to him with a lot of satisfaction. He rose an eyebrow, and without a word, she proceeded to tie it to one of his wrist. He noticed that she made sure not to make it too tight, and his heart swelled a little at that. It wouldn't hurt that much if she did, and he'd no doubt be healed by morning, and yet she was still paying attention to that.

"There," she said once she was satisfied. "Try to free yourself."

He rolled his eyes, sighed, and decided to humour her. He pulled a little and— Nothing. He frowned, surprised at having to actually use his strength, but had no more effect on it the second time. Deciding against exhausting himself on that, he shot his wife a suspicious look.

"What did you do?"

"I used my spiritual powers on those," she said, positively beaming. "It's basically a derivation of how we make arrows, except that I made sure that these wouldn't hurt, even if there was a resistance."

"Huh." He was actually quite impressed by that. She had gone the entire year when they had fought against Naraku without learning anything, or really not much, about how to use her powers, and ever since coming back to the village and having found a mentor in an itinerant priestess, she had made _huge_ progress. Kaede helped her when it came to herbs and basic priestess duties, but she was nowhere near Kagome's level of power, and didn't think she was adequate to train her herself.

"That way," Kagome said, her previous satisfaction replaced with an emotion that dilated her pupils, "I can make sure you don't try to pull a _trick_ on me."

With that she kissed him again, and Inuyasha had a hard time not to smile. He guessed he did often use his strength in the bedroom, at least since he dared to — not that she had ever complained though —, but she could technically reverse it easily by using her powers. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind it if things got a bit… rougher, but he knew that Kagome didn't want to hurt him in any way.

He focused more on the kiss and the way her breasts were now pressed against his chest as soft sounds echoed in the room. He felt her hands suddenly sneaking their way into his kosode to pull it open with more passion than usual.

"What are you—"

"Well it'll be much more complicated to do that afterwards, hm?"

Inuyasha felt his embarrassment kicking back in instantly as he realized what her words implied.

"Hang on, I'm not going to just be _naked_!" he protested.

Kagome pulled back a little. "Okay, then we won't do that, but I mean, I'll still need some _access_ , you know?"

His eyes widened as the words went straight to a certain point of his anatomy as her hand precisely worked her way towards there. She grinned at finding him hard, but didn't say anything, instead kissing him again while massaging him softly, and he groaned in her mouth. She then proceeded to push him back, until they found themselves close enough from one of the pillars supporting the house for her to pull the rope around it and tie it around Inuyasha's other wrist. Once that was done, she questioned him with her eyes once more, only to be met with him rolling his.

"I told ya, now would you stop—"

He was cut short when she pressed her lips fiercely against his, leaving them almost immediately to find her way down his body, kissing his jaw, sucking on his neck, travelling down his chest as best as she could with his clothing still somewhat in the way.

The experience was kinda weird for Inuyasha. He usually didn't like to be restrained, but this was Kagome, _his_ Kagome, and he trusted her fully.

Plus, to be completely honest, even with her magic rope, he would be able to tear the pillar down and he'd probably have enough space to handle Tetsusaiga if that was needed. It would be a pain in the ass, because it would probably mean rebuilding a good part of the house, but he'd be able to do it.

Not that he was thinking about that right now. Maybe it had crossed his mind for half a second in the beginning, and then Kagome had started sucking on _that_ spot on his neck, flicking her tongue against it, and he had pretty much lost it. That's when the restraints had come into play, because usually he'd be touching her, getting his fill of her body, her taste and her smell, and now all he could do was lay down and enjoy the devilish sensations she was giving him.

He couldn't say he minded.

Kagome kept going until she reached his pants, and then she shot him a curious look. He was looking at her, his pupils wide, and she saw the realization as he swallowed. She couldn't help but grin as she undid his pants, pulling them down but respecting his wishes not to end up completely naked.

Inuyasha grunted in anticipation as he felt her hot breath against his erect cock, and it turned into a more needy sound when her hand wrapped around the base. After a few terrible seconds, he finally felt her mouth on him, as she took in just the tip of his shaft, skillfully using her tongue to tease his very sensitive skin.

Inuyasha body arched, and that's when he realized just what his situation meant. He had no control on what was happening, and there was not much he could do, expect try to move his hips and _beg_ her for more.

Well, that and tearing the house down, which, if she kept toying with him like that, he would start to seriously consider.

Kagome's tongue started to venture further, and he let out a long hiss. Apparently, there was all she needed, because next thing he knew, she was taking him in her wet and hot mouth, and it felt like this was his entire world. He couldn't help but let out a moan and his body arched once more in her mouth. He vaguely felt her hands grabbing his hips, but he couldn't focus on anything. He ached to touch her, to move his hips more freely, and at the same time, the restraint made it all the better, making him unable to get other distractions.

He was so, so fucking close. If she kept going like that, he'd…

"Fuck!" he shouted when she pulled away _right before_ he reached his peak.

Kagome got up, looking at him, eyes wide with desire. Inuyasha had closed his, almost instinctively, and he was panting heavily, his cheeks red. Kagome's heart missed a beat as she looked at him, all flushed, his white hair spread on the ground under him and around him. There was something deeply erotic about this sight, she thought, and it became even better when he opened his eyes.

"Kagome," he called out, his voice raspy.

"Just a second, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Don't move."

He hold back from saying that yeah, he couldn't have done that if he wanted to, and swallowed, watching her attentively as she quickly got rid of her top and climbed on his lap, pulling her skirt up and positioning herself above him.

Looking right into his eyes, she lowered herself onto him, and Inuyasha's almost immediately threw his head back as pleasure rushed through him. He heard her moan softly, and maybe some other time he'd have noticed how easily he'd slipped into her and how wet she was, even though he hadn't even touched her, but right now he was absolutely incapable of thinking about that, or anything for that matter.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered, starting to move her hips up and down onto him.

Inuyasha would no doubt have agreed with her whole-heartedly had he heard her.

"Inuyasha, c-can I untie you?" she asked, stilling her movements after a few seconds.

He struggled to open his eyes again, and even more to make sense out of what she had just said. "Sure," he mumbled, not trusting himself to keep his voice under control when she was still around him.

He hissed again when she leaned forwards, reaching towards his bonds and easily undoing them. Made him wonder if she had practiced those knots, and if so, who the _fuck_ had taught them to his wife.

Miroku and him would have to have a conversation about that.

Or more like — not. They would never have a conversation about that, ever.

She pulled back as he sat up, and his hands almost immediately went to her hips and the small of her back as he pressed her against him, making her moan out and finally letting him hear her voice loud and clear.

"Wait," she said, grabbing one of his arms to bring it in front of her face. She looked at his wrist and frowned. "It left a mark. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kagome," he practically growled. "Stop worrying."

With that, he moved his hips quickly, only to have her press her hand on his chest, making him still.

"Easy big boy," she smiled. "Let me, okay?"

She was so fucking sexy when she took charge. It made him want to devour her completely. For now, he decided to obey, but one of his hands grabbed one of her breasts, eliciting another moan from her as he brought it to his mouth.

She whimpered when his tongue teased her nipple, and glaring at him, she went back to moving. _Fuck_ , he thought. If that was payback, he wanted to anger her more often. Her movements soon became faster, and he thought he would completely lose it when she added a small gyrating movement. His mouth left her breast.

"Fuck, Kagome, I'm gonna…"

She kissed him, fastening her pace, and Inuyasha spilled himself in her with a loud grunt. The feeling brought her over the edge as well and she arched her back as pleasure exploded in her entire body.

For a few moments, they both just stayed there silent, resting against each other and enjoying the other's warmth.

"You didn't hurt your back?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. "Nah, but I don't remember you being so considerate when you sat me into the ground."

Kagome chuckled, obviously relieved at his answer.

"So it wasn't all bad, was it?" she asked, her tone teasing.

"It wasn't," Inuyasha admitted, as always more honest in their intimate moments. "I can understand why Miroku'd be into it."

Kagome winced. "Yeah, about that… Miroku isn't exactly into, well, _that_. Him and Sango tend to, erm, reverse the roles?"

Inuyasha froze. " _What_?"

"You never let me explain!" Kagome protested, already expecting the conversation to take a more sour turn.

"No, I mean, they _reverse the roles_?" Inuyasha's eyes had widened in an almost innocent curiosity, and Kagome could tell that he was blushing as he suggested, almost shyly "Would you like that?"

Truth be told, she hadn't considered it so far, but now that he talked about it…

"You know what? I think it's worth a try."

Inuyasha grinned and kissed her softly, tenderly. Kagome sighed against him.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Inuyasha's heart swelled and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. Even though he had changed, even though it was much more easier to talk to Kagome than it had ever been for him to talk to anyone else, he struggled to let her know about his emotions, still getting defensive most of the time.

And yet…

"I love you, Kagome."


	2. Desire

Warnings: Actually, practically no NSFW in here, but this is the first part of a three-shot that'll end up being a little smutty, soooo...

Summary: "Kagome had never thought of herself as being ugly. Before travelling to the Feudal Era, it had just not been something she cared about, and not something she got either. In the Feudal Era, she had encountered some, if not the first, criticisms regarding her appearance. She was not 'intelligent-looking', not 'pretty'. Or at least, much less than someone else. Much less than Kikyo."

Word count: 2,075

* * *

Desire

Kagome had never thought of herself as being ugly. Actually, she even considered herself to be rather pretty, although she certainly was no beauty queen in her mind. She had never worried much about boys, nor about their attention. Before travelling to the Feudal Era, it had just not been something she cared about, and not something she got either. Her friends kept talking about Hojo, but she was convinced they were being ridiculous, delusional. Hojo and her were just friends, damn it.

In the Feudal Era, she had encountered some, if not the first, criticisms regarding her appearance. She was not 'intelligent-looking', not 'pretty'. Or at least, much less than someone else.

Much less than Kikyo.

Then, Miroku had appeared, but Miroku had a tendency to hit on anyone who he didn't consider downright repulsive, so she guessed it didn't mean much. Finally, there had been Koga and… Yes, she had to admit Koga's attentions could be flattering, but she was in no way losing sight of the fact that he mostly wanted her to look for the Jewel shards. She was not going to just _forget_ that.

Plus, to be completely honest, she didn't really care about Miroku, Koga, or Hojo.

She only cared about one person, when it came to that sort of things, and she already knew what his opinion on her was. At some point, she had hoped he would tell her it was a lie, like he had for her smell, but he never had, and she had simply resigned herself to it.

It was just that, those days, it all made her feel somewhat shitty. She couldn't really help it. No one could. She definitely couldn't blame Inuyasha for it, and she was doing her best not to blame herself either. She knew it was counterproductive, and she refused to think she was responsible for it. The situation was responsible. Of course it would be complicated for Inuyasha.

Still. Those days, when she walked in front of a mirror, she couldn't help but question herself. Was she not pretty enough? Was she just _not_ pretty?

Or was she actually so much _less_ pretty than Kikyo?

She wanted to make everything in her head shut the fuck up, she didn't want to feel like that, but still… Inuyasha had never kissed her.

Oh, he had looked like he was going to kiss her. Once. And it was a long, long time ago. Or at least it felt like it — and maybe it had only been because she looked like _her_.

Since then, nothing. She struggled to get his attention, and he had never seemed… Well… Attracted by her. She knew he _cared_. About her. But care, or even love, wasn't the same thing as physical attraction, and the thing was, Kagome wanted to be able to make Inuyasha feel that. She wanted to feel like… Oh, God, she didn't even know how she wanted to feel, but she knew for sure she _wasn't_ feeling it.

And most importantly, neither was Inuyasha.

One more time, she stepped in front of her mirror with a sigh, examining herself critically. She quickly took off her shirt and dropped it to the ground, staring at herself with a concerned frown. She wanted to find something wrong with her — there had to be something wrong with her, right? Because if there wasn't, it would have to mean that Inuyasha just didn't want _her_.

But once again, Kagome didn't find herself ugly, even as her eyes roamed over her own body. She liked her legs, and sure, she wasn't as skinny as some beauty standards asked of women, but you know what, she liked it. Once again, she wasn't a beauty queen, but she had never wanted to be.

Her fingers softly ran on her arms' skin, giving her goosebumps and making her shiver. She didn't really like her shoulders, to be fair. She thought they were too wide, and the muscles on her arms, that she had developed through archery, made her a little uncomfortable, although she knew that this had to do with beauty standards for women, and she doubted Inuyasha would find it repulsive — although… maybe he did. She didn't know, she didn't have any idea what was going on in that pretty head of his.

She knew how she felt about him, and she knew it didn't look like he felt the same about her.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and bent down to pick her shirt.

Unfortunately, this was the moment Inuyasha picked to jump in her room through the open window, already yelling. "Kagome! I've been waiting for you for—"

Kagome screamed, pressing the shirt in front of her chest and turning her back on him, all in reflex. Inuyasha blushed, although she couldn't see him, and turned around as well.

"Keh! 's not like I'd want to look anyway."

The words, which she had heard more than once now, caused a familiar pain in her chest area.

"Yeah, you really wouldn't, huh?" she whispered, more for herself than for him. She knew she had no right to be mad at him for that, although part of her definitely was. She knew this wasn't something you could help, it's just that she would like to _know_. That way, she'd be able to do whatever it was that she needed to do.

Inuyasha frowned, and carefully chose not to answer. He had no idea what Kagome would want to hear at that. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm ugly, Inuyasha?" her voice was small and sad, and everything there took him by surprise. Not just her tone, but also her question.

"Wh— Why you—" he protested, doing his best not to steal a glance in her direction. Of _course_ he didn't fucking thought she was ugly! What was she even talking about?

She took another deep breath, but this one was a little trembling, as though she was trying to hold back her tears and Inuyasha wondered what the fuck he had done wrong. He hadn't even answered the damn question, so—

"I'm… less pretty than Kikyou though, right?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and this time, he turned towards her. Kagome wasn't looking at him, but she was still holding the the shirt pressed against her chest, and she was did have tears in her eyes. He gulped down, and quickly knelt down in front of her. She resolutely avoided his eyes, not wanting him to see that she was on the verge of crying, as if it was something she could hide from him.

"Kagome," he called, his voice raspier than usual, hesitantly grabbing her hand. She let him, glancing at him discreetly. Inuyasha fidgeted for a few seconds, before managing to speak. "I don't… I don't see you like that."

His words almost knocked the breath out of her.

"I don't think of you like… like that. I don't _compare_ you."

Oh. Oh, God. he was talking about her and Kikyo, not just about her. She could breathe again.

"You're _you_ , Kagome," he mumbled, looking at the way her small hand fit in his bigger, clawed one. "You're nothing like Kikyo, and I don't see her when I look at you."

Kagome felt some relief at that. She knew it was something he had told her, but that was _before_. Before he had given his life to Kikyo. Still, there was something that bothered her and…

"You've never kissed me," she whispered, hesitantly glancing at him.

Inuyasha felt his face heat up immediately, and he actually had to fight the reaction he wanted to have — step back with a 'Keh!' and attack her. He couldn't do that right now; he needed to make this _right_. It wasn't like Kagome to cry, to feel that bad for his behavior, and even if the problem probably wasn't entirely on his side, it didn't mean he couldn't do things to help her when she needed it.

But it wasn't fucking _easy_ for him.

"W-well you never kissed me either," he mumbled, letting go of her hand to fold his arms on his chest defensively and looking away from her again.

"And you always say you _don't want_ to look," Kagome added, frowning a little more. As usual, her tendency to get angry when she was hurt was coming back to her.

"Keh! You'd rather I try to look like this perv—"

He stopped abruptly when he heard the sound of cloth falling to the ground, freezing as his brain tried to comprehend what that meant.

Fuck. He _wanted_ to look.

"I'm not saying I want you to turn into Miroku, Inuyasha. I would even understand if you told me you don't feel like this about me right now, or that you want us to wait, I just— I'd like to know how you're feeling."

Inuyasha swallowed, and slowly turned to face her, first looking in her blue eyes to check with her, one more time, if this was fine.

Finally, his eyes went down. She was wearing a white bra, and there wasn't much difference, technically, with the time when she had brought that, erm, swimsuit thing, but it didn't feel the same though. He hadn't paid much attention to her that time (although who was he kidding, he _had_ looked), but he found himself breathing harder as he stared at her. There was something very intimate about this, and it was what made the moment so charged for him. It meant much more for him that Kagome _wanted_ him to look and was letting him than the fact that he was.

It wasn't that he didn't want her — where the fuck could she have gotten that idea? — it was that he wanted her to be okay with it.

"I— Y-you're beautiful, Kagome," he said slowly. "Just… Y'know you don't _have_ to do this, right?"

Kagome blinked a couple of time at that, at the fear in his voice. She hadn't felt _forced_ in any way. She… she kind of liked the intimacy of the moment. Her and Inuyasha lacked those sort of interactions that normal couples got to have. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were chasing demons and the situation about his walking dead ex, but they were still teenagers.

Kagome found herself leaning in towards him, realizing it only when she saw Inuyasha's eyes widening. So, so carefully, one of his hand gently grabbed her shoulder, not to stop her, and it made her shiver.

Inuyasha's other hand went to the small of her back, and almost clumsily brought her closer. Kagome bit her lower lip, keeping her eyes on her objective, while her fingers traced his jaw with such tenderness that he let out a raspy breath.

"Kagome," he called, not sure why he felt the need to say her name.

She didn't answer as she settled herself on his lap, discovering the feeling of his haori against her skin, but enjoying much more the warmth of his hands on her.

She got closer, close enough to feel his breath against her lips, and finally, she…

"Kagome!" Sota yelled.

He stepped into an empty room, and frowned. "Huh. It's funny, I was convinced she was there…"

.

"Wh— Inuyasha!" Kagome protested, holding tightly to him as he landed on a branch in the tree that faced her room. "You can't do that! I—"

"It's— You would just have interrupted that and y-you can't do something like that and then just fucking _stop_!" Inuyasha answered on the same tone, although there was something more to it, something much more tense, as tough he expected her to tell him that it was all a joke or something along those lines.

Kagome glared at him, and next thing he knew, she was pulling him down towards her, and kissing him fiercely.

It wasn't the first kiss either of them had expected — half-naked in a tree for her, and pretty much _at all_ for him — but soon Inuyasha felt her relax against him as he enveloped her in his arms. He let himself close his eyes, let himself stop thinking about everything. Past betrayals, years without feeling someone else's warmth, fears… Right now, Kagome was the only thing that mattered to him.

One thing was sure: after that, Kagome would never again doubt Inuyasha's attraction for her.


	3. Future

Warnings: Just a lime towards the end.

Summary: More or less a follow-up to Desire, set after the three-year separation. The situation has been strange since Kagome has come back — there's a weird tension between her and Inuyasha, and he doesn't know what to do about it. Until the moment feels right, at least.

Word count: 1,990

* * *

Future

It had been a month, since Kagome had stepped through the well again, and Inuyasha still had a hard time believing it. After their reunion, they had been hit by a strange awkwardness that he hadn't been expecting. He had thought everything would be just the same, and, well, they would just go on like before. But of course, it just couldn't be like that, could it?

They had changed. They had grown, during those three years, and they had been forced to do it without each other.

There were things that definitely hadn't changed, like how much they cared for each other, and honestly, he had no idea what he would have done if that had been different for her. It was still obvious in small gestures, in her words, in the way she said his name, so softly it practically made him unable to function properly. He wasn't sure if he was showing his feelings the right way — he still hard a lot of learning to do on his side — but he was definitely trying.

However, there was now a… tension that hadn't been there before. Inuyasha didn't know for sure if it was due to the change in his own behavior, but he did think it was. It wasn't a… bad change though. It was just new.

It was some simple things, too. Like how he had caught her by the waist when she had tripped on a stone and she had blushed heavily. Or how she had stuttered when he had taken her in his tree to look at the stars. Or how she had giggled, embarrassed, in the morning when she had realized she had fallen asleep with him.

All of this was new. All of this… weren't things he had ever thought _he_ , of all people, would be able to make someone feel. Not that he had particularly wanted to, but that _she_ reacted like that? There was something… almost magical to it.

But then, there was that little _detail_ that he didn't know what to do with it.

Before the… their forced separation, they had kissed a few times, and they had more of a proximity, and Inuyasha didn't know how to bring this back. Apparently, neither did Kagome. He was pretty sure she'd tried to kiss him once, and she was still a lot better than him for some other casual affection marks, like taking his hand, or resting her head on his shoulder, but they both felt kinda… stuck.

He tried going to the hut she shared with Kaede, but the old woman told him she wasn't there. He couldn't help the brief stab of fear in his heart, but he pushed it away. He'd be able to smell her blood from miles away, and he could tell she wasn't even that far. Although her smell was less strong than usual, so what…?

Ah. She was bathing.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, not noticing the confused glances of the villagers that walked by him.

Should he…?

No. He wasn't fucking Miroku.

But maybe he should go anyway, though. After all, maybe someone like Miroku — hopefully not the monk himself, the guy was fucking married now — would try to look at her and…

Just the thought made rage surge through his body. Kagome would _hate_ that.

And he had a feeling that he wouldn't hate it as much if… if it was him.

So he should go. To make sure that, you know, there was no one around. And he _wouldn't_ look.

He would _not_.

When he arrived near the river, he slowed down, wondering if she'd be able to feel him approaching. Her powers had increased a lot after the Jewel's destruction, and the presence of demons around her had made them even stronger, almost as an immune resistance. It would probably be best like that, he thought to himself. That way, he'd be able to get away from her any fucking creep who'd dare come to look at her, while knowing that she knew he was there.

He sniffed the air, and relaxed when he noticed that there wasn't any human (or demon for that matter) smell around. He was about to walk away when, throwing one last glance in the river's direction, he caught sight of her, and once again, froze.

She looked like she was shivering, and it instantly worried him. She had a heating thing back in her era, and apparently she wasn't getting used to not having it here. He should try to build her a device or something, in their hut, when they'd be sharing one when…

All the thoughts crossed his mind for just a second before he took in the sight of her pale thighs, her wide hips, her…

He took a step aside so that there'd be a tree between him in the side and turned his back on her.

His heart was beating so fucking fast in his ears it was all he could hear. He could feel his face heating up, although that wasn't the only _situation_ he had right now.

Holy fuck.

He… he couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was feeling right now. His mouth was watering like he was hungry, and he wanted nothing more than to get back out there. Nothing more than to kiss her like crazy, to feel her skin against his, to discover everything there was to know about her and to give himself to her in the same way.

He swallowed, trying to force himself to calm down, to breathe slower.

Okay, he'd wait here, and then he'd walk her back to the village. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. He wasn't too sure what he was trying to do with this, but it was definitely the right thing to do. He… wanted things to change with Kagome. Miroku would probably say something like 'take it to the next level' and then wiggle his eyebrows in a weird way, but he wouldn't be that far off. He did mean it on a physical level too, as long as she wanted it too, and he had the feeling she _did_.

He didn't move, remaining completely still for a while, until Kagome's head appeared right next to him, almost making him jump. He hadn't noticed her coming close. It was crazy, how he'd recognize her smell anywhere, and how at the same time, it felt so normal and so _right_ to have her near that he didn't even notice it anymore.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I felt you approaching earlier."

Ah, so that answered his earlier question.

"I-I wasn't watching!" he immediately said.

Kagome rose an eyebrow at his defense, and he cursed himself silently. But then she bit her lip and smiled playfully. "You weren't?" she almost… was she fucking _teasing_ him?

"I-I may have _seen_ , but I wasn't _watching_ ," he answered in a mumble, avoiding her eyes on purpose.

Kagome couldn't help it when her smile widened a little more. To think that there was a time when she had thought he wasn't interested in her at all.

Truth was, during those years away from him, some things had healed within her. Not everything, but the way she compared herself to Kikyou on every level really had calmed down, and she was happy about that. However, knowing that he… Well, that he _cared_ about her, and that he still _wanted_ her, even after those three years apart, knowing that nothing important had changed between them made her… It made her happy.

Things had been weird between them, particularly on that level, and she had wondered how he felt. There were things he did now, that he didn't before, but it only made her wonder more about the situation. At least, it looked like things were fine on that level.

"I wouldn't mind if you had looked, you know," she whispered.

Inuyasha's eyes instantly met her, and it was so sudden that she almost jumped back. Instead, she remained immobile, trapped under his golden stare.

"You wouldn't?"

Was it just her or did his voice suddenly sound a lot raspier?

Inuyasha took a step forward, and breathing suddenly became harder as the air around her started to feel a lot _hotter_.

Inuyasha's eyes took in her wet hair and the small droplets that were running down her skin, her cheeks, pink from the cold, her lips, slightly parted as she watched him with those beautiful blue eyes of her, and her dilated pupils.

He didn't know what he was doing when his hand went up in her hair and his mouth met hers passionately. Kagome answered to his kiss almost desperately, her arms instantly going around his neck and trying to pull him _closer_ , arching her body against his, making him groan in her mouth.

His back hit the tree again, and he still wasn't thinking when his hands started moving down on her body, one of them getting on the small of her back to hold her even tighter, and the other grabbing her thigh through the red cloth she was wearing.

He wanted more, _more_ of her, and from the way her hands were pulling on his haori, trying to find his skin, so did she.

With a growl he couldn't really control, he moved, pushing her against the tree. He saw some surprise shine in her eyes, and then his mouth was on her neck, and hers opened wide at the new, but _very_ appreciated, sensation.

A small moan escaped her when he flicked his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, and she felt her hesitating, almost like he was going to pull away, so she instinctively got him closer, grabbing his hair, and Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. He bit her skin lightly, making sure not to hurt her, and _oh_ , his fangs felt _good_. She moaned a little louder, and this time Inuyasha gently pulled back.

She was about to protest when he kissed her again, much slower, but just as intensely. He was holding her face gently, like it was the most precious thing in the world, and she clung to his clothes not willing to let go, not wanting the moment to end.

"I've missed you so much," Kagome whispered as he hugged her tightly, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Don't go," Inuyasha breathed out. "Don't go, don't…" He sounded like he was drowning, and Kagome wrapped her arms around him, trying to let him know that she was _there_ now.

"I won't," she promised. "I won't leave you."

For some long seconds, they just remained there, in each other's arms. The safest place they knew.

"Marry me."

Kagome's eyes widened and almost without wanting it, she pulled away from Inuyasha to look at his face.

He looked terribly serious, and at the same time terrified by her reaction. He had been meaning to ask since she had been back, and he hadn't known how. Now at least it was out there, but considering the shock in Kagome's eyes, she hadn't had the same thought process.

His ears started to droop, and he wanted to run away.

"F-forget I…"

"No!" she protested, immediately understanding where he was going. "Of course I'll marry you Inuyasha, it's just I— It's a bit different now in my era, but…"

She couldn't explain the feeling blooming in her heart right now, the happiness that almost threatened to make her explode. She couldn't feel her feet touching the ground anymore, she could even barely talk.

"I'll marry you," she repeated softly, unable to say anything else.

He closed his eyes, and she understood he was close to tears.

When he opened them again, she could see her — their — future in his eyes. She had never doubted her choice to come back to him, but now, she knew with certitude.

All would be good.


End file.
